Love Without Measure
by Fingersnaps
Summary: It's business as usual for Gibbs and the team, but are things starting to change for Abby and Tim?
1. Chapter 1

**Small Steps**

Gibbs heard the elevator doors ping and set down his newspaper; the three of them were arriving together, which was unusual, and they were bickering, which was not.

"How can it be un-American Tony? I am American!"

"As am I McGee; however, I have to agree with Tony on this."

Tony held up his sandwich in triumph. "Told you Tim, the peanut butter and jelly sandwich is one of the bedrocks of American life; first you don't like smores, now this…where's it going to end Timmy?"

"It's no big deal, I just don't like the combination."

Tony dropped his back pack to the ground. "You eat Nutter Butters – heck your sister puts peanut butter on a pizza, how can you…?"

His questioning was halted by a piercing whistle. "Enough! You're all on the clock, so stop talking and start working."

"On it Boss."

"Working Boss."

"Right away Gibbs."

They sat down hurriedly, switched on their computers; Tim and Ziva started typing and Tony took another bite of his sandwich.

"DiNozzo, you take one more bite and I'll shove that sandwich so far up your…"

Tony threw the half-eaten sandwich in the trash as Gibbs' phone rang.

"Grab your gear, dead Marine."

"I'll get the truck Boss."

Gibbs shook his head. "Won't need the truck Tony, our Marine's on the Barry."

Tim and Tony headed down to the parking garage and got the crime scene kit from the truck. "How come Ziva's not carrying anything?"

"Well I don't know Tony, maybe she didn't get on Gibbs' nerves quite as much as you did this morning."

"Then how come you're here?"

Tim shrugged. "I got caught in the crossfire I guess; let's move, and make sure you have enough gloves; I'm not getting caught out that way again…"

By the time they got to the ship Gibbs and Ziva were already questioning the man who had found the body and Ducky was examining the Marine.

"It would appear to be a single gunshot to the head. Liver temp suggests he was killed between two and four am."

"Matches up with what the witness says, he came on duty at 06.00, started cleaning the top deck, by the time he got here at about 07.15 the Petty Officer was already cold. Can McGee check for ID Duck?"

"By all means Jethro, I'm done here; Jimmy will be here shortly with the gurney."

Tim stooped down beside the body and pressed the lifeless fingers on the palm-held fingerprint reader, after a short delay he had a name. "Petty Officer Gregory Daniels, based at Quantico."

Gibbs nodded briefly. "Let's get the scene documented. Tim, you head back to NCIS, start getting some background on Daniels."

"On it Boss."

Tim quickly keyed in PO Daniels' service number into the database, he knew he would get some results within minutes, so he took the opportunity to make a quick phone call.

"Hey Abs' looks like I'll need to take a rain-check on lunch."

"I figured; Gibbs already called to say he has some evidence for me. Do you think we'll be okay for tonight?"

"I hope so." He could hear Abby's quiet giggle. "What?"

"You; you're such a terrible liar, I know you're not looking forward to the concert."

"Not fair! For all you know I could be the world's biggest fan of Swedish Death Metal."

"Yeah right!"

They were both laughing as Tim ended the call. He was all business again as Daniels' service record appeared on his screen. Gibbs would want everything ready when he got back and Tim was determined not to give his boss any more reasons to be mad today.

Abby started to switch on the machines she would require for the ballistics and fingerprint evidence; she hoped the case would allow them to finish in time for the concert. Tonight had been her choice, and although she was pretty sure Tim wasn't into the music, she was looking forward to his reactions to another new experience.

She smiled warmly as she recalled some of the times they had shared these last few months…Everything had changed for them after the Port to Port killer case. Abby had sat with Cade after he was shot, his family was out in Washington State, and she didn't want him to be alone. She was worried for him, but all the time she couldn't keep away the thought that was whispering through her mind. 'Better him than one of my Musketeers.' Then she had returned to her lab and Tim was rambling on about it being okay if Cade was more than a friend, she'd been so angry, how could he read the situation so badly? Why didn't he see she was scared for him, for Ziva and Tony, not Cade? Then, just as she was about to blow him off big-style, he'd looked at her as only Tim could look, with his soul in his eyes, and he'd tried to tell her how his life would be if something bad happened to her…she never could resist him when he looked that way, so she'd hugged him tight, and he had held on to her as if he never wanted to let go…

A few days after Cobb was killed, when things had returned to almost normal, Tim asked her out to lunch, and that was how it all started.

He'd been steadfastly studying his coffee cup for two minutes before he finally started to talk.

"Abby…I'm not good with relationships, I know I'm not; heck, you've been a witness to most of my train-wrecks…and I know I messed up before, trying to rush you when you weren't ready, but that was a long time ago, and I wanted to ask – and please just say no if you don't want to, but..." He looked up to see her with a broad grin across her face. "Is it that ridiculous?"

"Well first off, I don't even know what you're asking; gee Tim, that speech was like me on acid."

Tim smiled ruefully. "Trust me to mess it up. What I'm trying to ask, in my usual clumsy fashion…Abs, would you like to go out with me?"

"In case it has escaped your ace investigative mind, I am out with you!"

He shook his head. "Not like this…Abs, I want to go out with you as…not a friend, I mean I am your friend, but I'd like to be more…" He waited for some response, but Abby was uncharacteristically silent. "Wrong move again huh?"

She leaned across and kissed his cheek. "Tim…honestly? I'm not sure…these days I'm not sure about most things, after Cobb things have been so weird, and sometimes, I think about what Kate's sister said, and it's like...I just don't know where I'm headed…"

Abby looked so downhearted, Tim was instantly contrite. He took her hand in his. "I never meant to upset you Abs, just forget what I said; I should keep my mouth shut."

Abby gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm not saying no Tim, only…can we take things nice and slow…maybe start over, get to know each other again?"

And that was how it had started; occasionally they went out for dinner, or a movie, but most times they took turns to choose the destination for their evenings out. They'd each seen a side of the other that they'd forgotten existed, if they ever knew it at all…maybe that had been one of their problems, they had become lovers almost before they were friends, perhaps they never did take the time to get to know each other…they were both determined not to make the same mistake again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Slow Progress**

"What have you got Tim?"

"Not much so far Boss; no blemishes on Petty Officer Daniels' service record, he returned from his first tour of Afghanistan two weeks ago. I'm waiting on the warrant for his phone and bank records."

"Tony, get the evidence down to Abby, then help Tim with the phone records. Ziva, get the sedan, we're going to Quantico."

Tony grabbed the evidence bags from his desk and headed down to the lab, he wasn't particularly happy to be staying here helping with the geek work, but if Gibbs said stay, that's what he'd do, didn't mean he had to work too hard…

It was just after lunchtime when Gibbs and Ziva got back, Tony had spent most of his time hanging out with Abby or playing games on his computer. Tim seemed to be getting along just fine, why disturb a man who enjoyed his work?

"Hey Boss, you two have a good time?"

"We weren't out for a good time Tony; we were working…how about you."

"Working; always working Boss."

"So what have you got?"

Tony cast a pleading glance in Tim's direction. Tim was tempted to let him suffer, but with a brief shrug of the shoulders he clicked the remote and pointed to the plasma. "Phone records are pretty interesting, no real patterns other than regular calls home to his family, then a few weeks before he left for Afghanistan he started calling one number, a lot…"

"His colleagues said he had a girlfriend, but he never talked about her." Ziva scanned the numbers. "Is that a Virginia area code?"

"Sure is Ziva, and if this is his girlfriend, Daniels was operating in a whole new league."

Gibbs was fast losing patience. "So what's her name...Tony?"

Tony didn't dare look at Tim again, he was going to get it this time, Gibbs would know he didn't have a clue what her name was; but Tim rescued him once more. On the plasma now was the front page of the style section of the _Washington Post._ He did a quick double take and almost gasped out the name. "Louisa Gallagher…man she's loaded, with cash I mean…not her other…assets…Ow! Thanks Boss."

"Get your mind back on the case Tony, if it ever has been on the case…Tim, bank records?"

Tim clicked again; pages of bank statements filled the plasma. "Just about the most ordinary bank records I've ever seen Boss, regular payments to his mom and dad, a savings account, cell phone contract…"

"This his only account?"

"Yeah, I don't see anything here that could lead us to his killer, or even to a motive."

"Keep looking, then you can get to work on Daniels' computer. I'll go see what Ducky has for us."

"Ah Jethro, I was beginning to wonder where you had got to. As I surmised earlier, our friend here was killed by a single gunshot at very close range…powder burns around the entry wound as you can see."

Gibbs took a close look at Daniels' forehead. "Not like a Marine to let someone with a loaded gun get up close and personal."

Ducky nodded slowly. "My sentiments exactly Jethro, it would suggest the Petty Officer knew his assailant."

"Yeah, anything else?"

"No defensive wounds, there were traces of lipstick on his neck, Abigail is working on that; she may have more from his personal effects, but that is all I have."

"Thanks Duck…you okay?"

"Another young life gone, another family in mourning; sometimes Jethro I wish I had chosen another career path."

Gibbs put his hand on Ducky's shoulder. "I'm glad you didn't; I would have missed having you as a friend…and all this." He glanced down at the body on the cold metal table. "There's no better person to look out for the dead than you Duck, you always speak up for them."

Ducky smiled a little. "Ah well talking, I have always been good at that."

Satisfied that Ducky was back to his old self, Gibbs headed off for Abby's lab, he took out his cell and made a quick call.

"Tony, take Ziva and go visit Ms Gallagher, I want to know when she last saw her boyfriend."

"On it Boss."

Gibbs put his phone back in his pocket and walked into Abby's lab. She was engrossed in her work and didn't hear him even though her music wasn't as loud as usual. Come to think of it Gibbs couldn't remember the last time he'd had to turn down the volume, maybe Abby was mellowing at last.

"Abs, what have you got?"

She spun round. "Gibbs! You shouldn't be here; I don't have anything, well not much of anything. The lipstick is Armani, Marron Glace, I'm trying to get DNA but that takes."

"Time, I know Abs. Murder weapon?"

"Still no foreplay with you, is there Gibbs? You should learn to woo a lady, you know like...never mind – murder weapon, the bullet is pretty mashed up, but it's a 22."

Gibbs studied the slug closely. "Small calibre, lipstick stain...Daniels had a girlfriend, Louisa Gallagher, maybe she'll be willing to give us a DNA sample."

"Good luck with that Gibbs; she flew out this morning to do her show from Glastonbury, that's in England, the music festival." Abby knew Gibbs didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

"Her show?"

"Gibbs you have to get a TV in that basement. She has a slot on _Entertainment Tonight_, music, fashion..." Abby smiled at Gibbs' bemused expression. "Not important Gibbs, but I guarantee she won't be home, her brother could be there."

"Then they won't have a wasted journey out to Virginia."

Abby tried to maintain a neutral expression as she asked. "They? Who did you send on a road trip?"

"Tony and Ziva." He spotted the quick smile that Abby tried to hide. "I figured a woman might open up to another woman."

"Or to Tony's charms; good call Gibbs. If I get DNA you'll be the second to know."

"I know Abs." He decided to try something. "You may have company soon; McGee will be working on Daniels' computer."

This time there was no hiding Abby's smile, Gibbs said nothing, but he was smiling as he pressed the button on the elevator...maybe he'd found the reason for Abby's new, mellow attitude, it suited her, and Tim...well they all knew he could keep a secret, but getting Abby to keep this from Tony – Gibbs was impressed.

Tony gave a low whistle as the sedan came to a halt at the end of the longest driveway Ziva had ever seen. "Just like the Hamptons; what are the odds he has a butler?"

"Did you, when you were growing up?" Ziva couldn't imagine what it must have been like living in a place like this.

"Kind of, Carstairs...man, I haven't thought about him in years...he used to watch out for me when Mom and Dad were having one of their arguments, or making up...good times..."

"I will take your word on that; I do not think I have even been in a house as big as this in my life."

They climbed up the steps to an imposingly solid oak door. Tony pressed the brass bell button and a few moments later the door was opened by a portly middle-aged man, dressed in black suit, waistcoat and wing collared shirt. Tony held up his ID. "Special Agents DiNozzo and David, NCIS; here to see Clayton Gallagher."

"You are expected; Mr Gallagher is in the billiard room, follow me."

They crossed a marble floor and the butler opened another panelled door. "The Federal Agents are here Mr Gallagher."

"Thank you Jarvis, I'll call you when they are ready to leave."

"Very good sir."

Jarvis ushered them into the room and closed the door quietly as he left. Tony didn't whistle this time, but Ziva could see that he wanted to, the room contained a full-size billiard table, a fully equipped bar, several sumptuous leather chairs, and mounted on the wall was the largest TV screen Ziva had ever seen.

Gallagher was leaning over the table lining up his next shot. The sharp tap of the cue onto the white ball sent it kissing against the blue, and he smiled as the ball disappeared into the corner pocket.

"I understand you wanted to speak to my sister. I'm afraid you have had a wasted journey."

"No problema Mr Gallagher, we know your sister's overseas. Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"

"I have no idea what NCIS agents would want with my sister, but ask away."

"What time did your sister leave yesterday?"

"Let me think...around four, she had a meeting in DC, then a 7.30 flight from Dulles. May I ask why NCIS wants to know my sister's comings and goings?"

"Part of an ongoing investigation...Mr Gallagher, do you mind if I try...I haven't played in years, my dad taught me when I was just about tall enough to reach the table."

Gallagher laughed and handed Tony a cue from the rack. "As did mine, please be my guest. I think you will find the table to your taste."

Ziva watched Tony and Gallagher play, Tony was rusty, but he ran Gallagher a close second; she had been ready to step in when Tony asked about the game, they were here to work after all, but after working with Tony for so many years she knew there was a method in what he was doing. Gallagher was already visibly relaxing, and the seemingly innocuous conversation between their shots was providing some useful family background. Apparently Gallagher knew his sister had a boyfriend, but he'd given up trying to keep tabs on them.

"There was a time I was thinking of having a revolving door fitted on her bedroom, if you know what I mean."

"She never talk to you about her latest squeeze?"

"No, she travelled into DC more often than usual, so I'm assuming he lives there, but like I say, it never pays to get too interested in Louisa's love life." He giggled, an almost childish sound from a mature man.

Ziva was watching closely, she knew there was something off about this man, and it wasn't just his cavalier attitude to his sister's relationships. She could detect a slight trembling in his hands, and he was sniffing almost constantly. "Mr Gallagher, I feel I must ask, are you under the influence of alcohol...or drugs?"

He slammed the cue down on the green baize. "How dare you! You come into my home, asking intrusive questions about my family, and now you accuse me, me of all people. Do you know who my neighbour is?"

"No I do not, and it would not concern me if I did. My only concern is with our current case, and with upholding the law."

Gallagher made a visible effort to bring himself under control, Tony laid down his cue and took a long look at his opponent. He'd been so involved in the game that he'd missed the tell-tale signs.

"I do beg your pardon Agent...David. that was uncalled for, but I must insist that you leave now...I have an urgent appointment."

"With your dealer?"

"That's enough! Agent DiNozzo, what I do in the privacy of my own home is absolutely nothing to do with anyone else, least of all a couple of Navy cops who have outstayed their welcome."

"Mr Gallagher, just because you have a big house and pots of money, that does not put you above the law, if you are using illegal drugs it is our duty to arrest you."

Gallagher was already reaching for his phone. "We'll see what my attorney has to say about that. You people, you make up so many rules and regulations, can't you just let the grown-ups choose their own lifestyle? You have a positively prehistoric attitude to drugs. This is 2011, you do realise there are some more enlightened countries where marijuana is not even considered an illegal drug?"

"You could always move there."

Tony and Ziva were already heading for the door; they both knew there was no way they would get any charges to stick...not today, but there were other days.

Tim and Abby were both at work early the next day, Gibbs had given them permission to leave at 18:30 the previous evening provided they got in early and got back to work on Daniels' computer.

"I swear I can still feel that music pounding in my chest."

"It was pretty intense." She quickly rested her hand on his; they'd promised to keep things under wraps at work. "Did you hate it?"

He smiled warmly and kissed her cheek. "I couldn't hate it, I was out with you; the music...let's just say it's an acquired taste."

"Like comic conventions?"

"Hey! I said you didn't have to come, and you told me you had a good time."

"I did Tim, I was with you."

Another quick smile and they both got back to work, someone had killed a Marine, and Gibbs would be here soon looking for answers.

"Abs, look at this; three days before he was killed Petty Officer Daniels started searching some pretty strange web sites, this could be something..."


	3. Chapter 3

12

**Giant Leap**

"Seriously, giving money to these people, why on earth would a supposedly intelligent person do it?"

"I do not know Tony, perhaps there is something missing in their lives, and they are hoping for better times in the future."

They were on their way back to NCIS after interviewing a numerologist, two palm readers and someone who had less skill with tarot cards than Abby.

"I still don't see what any of this has to do with Daniels' murder; Gibbs is going to be so mad at McGee if this all turns out to be a waste of time." Tony couldn't keep a wolfish grin from his face as he pictured another head slap for Tim.

Ziva glared at him. "And this would please you?"

"Come on Ziva, you have to admit this whole idea that Daniels stumbled onto something hinky in his girlfriend's spending habits is out there."

She shook her head. "Not his girlfriend Tony, as it turned out it is her brother who seems to have been consulting these people."

"And that's even stranger, I didn't get that vibe from him, did you?"

"Who knows what the drugs are doing to his mind Tony? When we get back, I think I will look more closely at our tarot reader; she was so bad at her job, yet her lifestyle would suggest she makes a considerable amount of money."

"Ah yes, Madame Arcati, she's definitely worth a second look."

"Boss, I said it was pretty speculative when I told you about Daniels' search history."

"Yes you did, and until Louisa Gallagher gets back it's the nearest thing we have to a lead. How many more Tim?"

"Two; Lily Rose, she reads palms and Professor Lumen, says he's a numerologist."

Twenty minutes later they were having coffee with Lily Rose.

"My real name before you ask; my mom had a thing for flowers, my sister's named Violet Daisy, luckily I don't have a brother. Now you were asking about Gallagher; he has been here a couple of times, but in all honesty I don't know why. He doesn't seem to have any interest in what I say to him, always checking his watch."

"So why do you think he was here?" Gibbs took another sip of his very good coffee.

"Who knows? People with his kind of money, sometimes they decide to spend it on the strangest things...Agent McGee, do you mind if I look at your hand?"

"Me? Why? I mean I don't mind, but all this...I don't really believe..." He gestured around a room festooned with ornate hangings, a table covered with a red velvet cloth, a crystal ball.

"That's all window-dressing, it's what the customers expect to see, but don't underestimate me, I do have a gift...let me look."

Tim waited for Gibbs to tell him to stop wasting time, but Gibbs shrugged his shoulders. "Why not Tim, where's the harm?"

Lily Rose took his hand in hers, and gave him a reassuring smile. She didn't look at his palm, simply held his hand between hers and looked into his eyes. "She's changed Tim, you needn't concern yourself, her feelings for you are real."

"How did you...?"

She smiled again. "It's what I do; sometimes the face is easier to read than the palm. All those years you were looking for true love, she was right there...you weren't always on the same page, but you're both ready now. This is the right time, the goth and the geek – together."

Tim could barely catch his breath. "How...how did you know?"

"A man who has opened his heart... he has a certain look; Agent Gibbs had it once, until his heart was broken."

Gibbs put down his cup; this was getting too close to home. "We're done here Tim; Ma'am, thank you for the coffee, best I've had in a long time."

"You are most welcome, I'm sorry if I opened up old wounds, just remember, a love like you had, not everyone gets to feel something like that, treasure the memory."

"I do, every day."

"Then I'm glad, and Agent McGee, celebrate what you have now, and look forward...there are good times ahead."

As Gibbs negotiated the traffic en route to their last stop Tim broke the silence. "Boss..."

"Don't ask me Tim, I've given up trying to understand this crazy world we live in, but she was right about you and Abby."

Tim could see the smile playing around Gibbs' mouth. "How long have you known?"

"That you two were meant to be together? About eight years, never figured it would take two supposedly brilliant individuals so long to work it out...Come on Tim, let's get Professor Lumen done, I'll have Tony and Ziva meet Louisa Gallagher's flight."

"I told you everything I know, why are you keeping me here?"

The tall, bearded man was growing increasingly agitated, but Gibbs had no intention of letting him go.

"Resisting arrest, conspiracy, assault on a Federal Agent, drug dealing...the only place you're going from here is to Metro for booking. Maybe I'll forget you tried to run this afternoon, and take that off the table, but the other charges; can't do anything about them."

"But I gave you Gallagher, I told you he was the one who set up the business, and Arcati's too."

"That you did, and I'll be sure to tell the DA, bet you never saw this coming, did you Professor?"

Gibbs was finished with Greg Driscoll, aka Professor Lumen; he knew they had their man when Driscoll tried to run the minute Gibbs had taken out his ID. Tim had cut off his escape, despite Driscoll's best efforts and several flying punches. Threats of assault charges had loosened Driscoll's tongue and he'd told them all about Gallagher's drug operation. Both Gallagher's were now at NCIS, and Gibbs was anxious to question Clayton Gallagher, but first he wanted to see Louisa.

She was sitting in the conference room with Tim; he was making brief notes as she gave him tearful details of her last meeting with Daniels.

"We spent the morning right here in the Navy Yard, Greg took me to the Barry, he was so proud of his uniform, his service to our country...I loved him so much, I wanted to spend my life with him...I didn't pull the trigger Agent McGee, but Greg's death is my doing."

"Why do you say that Ms Gallagher?" Tim handed her another tissue, he hated to question her when she was so upset, but she had insisted that she wanted to help any way she could.

Louisa wiped away her tears, and tried to compose herself. "Because I told him Clay was acting weird, visiting fortune tellers...he'd never been interested in that kind of thing before. He'd fired our lawyers, and they'd been dealing with the family business for years...I told Greg, and he must have started digging, he said he'd found some online chat about Clay losing money in the futures market, big money. I tried to talk to Clay before I left, but he told me not to be stupid...I wasn't being stupid was I?"

Tim shook his head. "No, I'm afraid your brother has lost a very considerable amount of money."

"Is that why Greg was killed, because he found out, because I told him about Clay?"

Tim didn't know what to say because she was probably right...her brother had been visiting all the fortune tellers and psychics to cover up the fact that two of them were his own businesses; drug dealing, money laundering, anything that could put some money back in the Gallagher coffers. Daniels had stumbled onto something, and now he was dead, and Louisa was alone.

"Do you have someone who could stay with you?"

"I'm not going home, not right now; my best friend is waiting for me, I'll be staying at her place for a while. Please Agent McGee, even if my brother is responsible, I want the person who killed Greg to face the full force of the law."

Tim glanced over at his stone-faced boss. "I think I can promise that."

"I told him to back off, is it my fault some stupid Jarhead thought he could take on Clayton Gallagher III and win?"

Gibbs was reaching the end of his small reserves of patience. "You murdered a Marine because he found out about your criminal activities, and you're trying to say it was his fault!"

Gallagher had lost none of his arrogance throughout the interview. "I needed cash, I saw a way to get it that would preserve my family's reputation, he was in my way, now he's not, problem solving 101."

"Why the Barry?"

"Why Agent Gibbs, I thought you of all people would appreciate the symbolism – it was where he took Louisa on their last morning together."

"How did you get on board that time of night?"

"My name opens doors, it was easy...you know, right up to the minute I pulled the trigger I don't think he thought I had it in me to do it; he was almost smiling when I took out the gun, he shouldn't have underestimated me. Nor should you, with the resources at my disposal I will have the best lawyers."

"I'm sure you will, but I'm even more sure a jury is going to wonder about the innocence of a man when his own sister testifies against him."

For the first time Gallagher lost his composure.

"Louisa? She wouldn't, she's family!"

Gibbs got up from his chair, walked around the table and leaned in close. "You killed the man she loved, he was going to be her family; she's done with you Gallagher. Your name is not going to be opening any doors for a very long time."

I don't understand how a man could do that to his own sister, kill the man she loved...it's cruel, taking a life and destroying her chance at happiness with one bullet."

"You're right Abs, it was cruel, and worst of all, Gallagher still seems to think he did the right thing."

Tim opened the door for her, and she walked into a very smart cocktail bar. "I'm not sure I meet the dress code for this place Tim."

"Of course you do, you look great as always, and if they don't like what you're wearing, we can always get a drink somewhere else."

Abby's black halter maxi-dress which seemed to emphasise the spider's web at her neck, and showed a tantalising glimpse of the ornate cross on her back certainly attracted a lot of attention as Tim guided her to a seat, but no one challenged her right to be there.

"So Abs, what would you like?"

"You choose Tim; anything so long as it's not that one you conjured up for your book."

"Harry Hangover…no, I don't think so, how about one of the classics, a Manhattan?"

"Sounds good."

He headed off to the bar to order the cocktails and Abby settled back into the booth. This wasn't her usual idea of a good night out, cocktails and jazz piano; but she'd had so many good nights, and days, out just lately, and many of them had been way out of her comfort zone. She'd joked with Tim about the comic convention, but she really did have a good time; she'd been discovering just how satisfying it could be to see the person you were with having a great time; wanting nothing for yourself other than to share their happiness.

Several hours later, after another really good night out Abby climbed into Tim's car, he was about to turn the key in the ignition when she laid her hand on his arm.

"Tim, I don't want the night to end...not right now...could I come back to your place...if you want?"

He didn't say a word, simply turned to her with a look that had her heart beating way too fast. He lifted her hand to his lips, kissed it lightly, and turned the key.

Tim was at his desk trying to concentrate on his emails, he could feel Gibbs watching him, and he was hoping his face was a mask of studied composure. The elevator doors opened, and he discovered he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Spill Tim, you've totally got that Charlton Heston caveman vibe again, who's the lucky girl?"

Tim's eyebrows went up. "Like I'm ever going to tell you Tony."

Tony edged closer to Tim's desk. "What makes you think I need to be told? I am an investigator; I have ways of finding out. Ow!"

The slap had come out of nowhere as usual. "They call it a private life for a reason Tony, back off."

"But Boss, I tell him when I'm seeing someone."

"You would tell the whole world if you could Tony, but McGee is too much of a gentleman to kiss and yell, no...tell, that is correct?" Ziva smiled at Tim.

"It is Ziva, and thank you."

Gibbs called a halt to the conversation by reminding them they all had reports to finish. Tony filed away the look that passed between Tim and Gibbs for future reference, so Gibbs knew something...it was only a matter of time before Very Special Agent DiNozzo cracked the case.

An hour later Gibbs sent Tim out for coffee and reminded him to get a Caf-Pow for Abby.

"She'll be writing up her report too, take it down to the lab."

"On it Boss."

Ziva looked at Tony, and they both turned to Gibbs. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, they finally got it together."

Tony was grinning. "At last! I thought that pool was never going to pay out."

"Hey Abby, I bring Caf-Pow." Tim handed the cup to Abby, and she let her fingers linger on his as she took it.

"Thanks Tim, I could use a caffeine kick, I'm kind of tired this morning."

"Abby, don't...you know what you do to me when you look that way...I have work to do."

She took a sip of Caf-Pow and ran her tongue seductively over her lips. "So what about after work?" I don't have plans tonight."

The smile that seemed to be constantly hovering on his lips this morning was wiped away. "I can't tonight Abs...an old Navy buddy of my dad works at the Navy Observatory, and he arranged for me to visit tonight; the regular tours are booked months ahead, but Chris managed to get me in...I didn't think you'd want to come, geek stuff again."

"I'm good with geek stuff; and if you can sit in the noise and dust of a hot-rod rally, I figure I can look around an observatory."

They not only had a guided tour of the observatory; Chris Goulding had arranged for them to have some time on the telescope,

Abby was enchanted, and not simply because Tim was having such a great time, she was discovering just how beautiful the night sky could be.

"Tim, it's...awesome! And even that's not a big enough word."

"I know Abs, every time I see it...it takes my breath away, look! I was hoping we could see it...the red planet."

Abby had thought the evening couldn't hold any more wonders, but Tim was right, glowing dark orange...Mars. "Oh...wow...that's..."

"Sure is." He enfolded her in his arms. "I can't believe I'm sharing this with you Abs, it's a perfect night."

"The night isn't over Tim...last night, it was wonderful. When we were together before...don't get me wrong, the sex was great, and great fun; but last night...it felt like we made love for the first time. I want that feeling again, I don't want to lose you Tim, I love you."

"I love you Abs, so much..."He pulled her close and whispered. "Let's go home."

THE END

The general theme of Tim and Abby's relationship in this story was influenced by this poem...

_Friendship_ by Elizabeth Jennings

Such love I cannot analyse;

It does not rest in lips and eyes,

Neither in kisses nor caress.

Partly, I know, it's gentleness

And understanding in one word

Or in brief letters. It's preserved

By trust and by respect and awe.

These are the words I'm feeling for.

Two people, yes, two lasting friends.

The giving comes, the taking ends.

There is no measure for such things.

For this all Nature slows and sings.

/tmp/uploads/FF_2167702_


End file.
